carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of the Pickups 2: Midsized
Clash of the Pickups 2: Midsized is the third series of Chapter VI and the second installment of Clash of the Pickups series. Trivia & Discussions * First appearance of Tundra. * First and Last appearance of Tacoma. * First appearance of Sierra. * First appearance of Canyon. * First and Last appearance of D'nali (Flashback). * First appearance of BT-50. * First appearance of Flex. * Last appearance of Strad. * Last appearance of T. Warrior. * Edge reappears on this series after being absent since the Fall of the EX-L.A.S.E.R and known that he was still alive. * This series features various pickups and mid-sized pickups. * The poster features Ser Vanz along with the standard pickups and the mid-size/full-sized pickups at the back. * This series had a coincidence in Armageddon's meeting. * Ranger needs to survive against all odds. * Hilux will reappear on this series and to determine what happened to him after the destruction of Toyota Intl. Base. * Slaught-X will reappear on this series after being absent in the previous 2 Chapters. * The Volkswagen assassin appears in the ending of the first season was Amarok. * "The Madness" (Toyota) group was the first pickups to go first. * Strad crawls beneath the skyway using his left mechanical fist. * Canyon last weapon platform called "Shock Rolling Airframe Missile". * Every Midsize/Fullsize pickup encountered by Ranger tells their story before they came here. * "Vanisher" was Ranger's real surname before he turns to the Doomsdeath. * Only Amarok had no flashback before he came here. * This is the first longest series in the entire chapter-series. * The sequel of this series was only a continuation of the story and not considered as the third installment of Clash of the Pickups series. Plot Synopsis Ranger saw getting back on his feet when he suddenly heard an incoming truck riding group of Toyota called "The Madness" (Tundra, Tacoma & Hilux) behind him. He run quickly and as again through the skyway since he has nowhere to go. The scene turns back again into a hot speed pursuit. Ranger dodges all the bombard taken to him but when Tacoma turns the surroundings into a black (slowing is movement) his caught by a bear trap attached to a chain losing his balance and hangs beneath the skyway. He swings himself to remove the trap into him until Strad appears beneath the skyway to make a sneak attack against The Madness. Strad removes the trap and says that he needs to go immediately wherein he throws Ranger back in the skyway and the traps set himself and act that he was Ranger. When Tundra pulled back the chain trap, Strad engages to them knocking Tundra down for awhile. The scene slows down to Hilux launching into his story before he came here. In a flashback in the Legion of Monster (Zero) where Hilux running after he heard the helicopter landed somewhere. He thinks that one of those aboard was Fortuner but the surroundings suddenly turn to black and arrest him out of nowhere. When Hilux wakes up, Tundra & Tacoma seen in front of him and warns about going to the helicopter because Doomsdeath is near, once they got caught that will be the end of their lives. Hilux tells that reason why he wants to go to the helicopter is to avenge his brother against Fortuner also the cause of the destruction. Tundra says that they can help him with that wherein he welcomed him in their team called "The Madness" and stating that they are the only members survived (from 5 to 2) after the destruction of Toyota Intl. Base. He invites him to join since they are the only members survived wherein Hilux accepts joining to their team. He asks Tacoma if he has anything more to say for Hilux. Tacoma says that he already say it all. They are all decided to go to the Toyota Base II to make some new plans and secure themselves against the Doomsdeath. During the Real Warrior, Tundra received the news that Fortuner was captive by the Doomsdeath. He calls Hilux & Tacoma for their meeting. Hilux says that it is just a prank but Tacoma thinks that Fortuner is already dead. While having a conversation, Tundra receives a call from Navara. He did not want to answer it because he knows that it can harm their lives once he answers it. Hilux reminds him that he needs to face the darkness just to know where was Fortuner now. Tundra has no choice, He answered it. "Do you all want to bring back some lives? Quite simple, All you need is to captive Ranger because the source lies in his body. I'd sent the tracking device system to help you to find him. Don't fear me by the way, make your choice. " Navara's voice heard telling about the Amuellete lies in Ranger's body. Hilux says that will be the opportunity to take back his brother's lives. Tundra commands Tacoma to get the tracking device system and prepare for their trucks. "I'm not saying that I can trust the Doomsdeath but the choices now lies on you, You make me proud to be a better man. Hilux" Tundra to Hilux for reminding him to become a better man. The truck is now loaded and The Madness departs to captive Ranger. Back in the present, Strad rammed Tacoma away from the truck. Hilux retaliates wherein he jumps and strikes down to Strad creating a massive impact collapsing the skyway part down. Tundra wakes up and he realizes that the truck is sliding down so he jumps out to escape while Tacoma turns the surroundings into black & white to make an escape leaving Strad fell into a collapsing skyway part but it's too late wherein he glide down and on that time the truck was also gliding down so his body crushed into pieces. Hilux disappointed after being caused by Tacoma's death. Tundra says that the leader will pay for this instead of blaming himself. After skyway part collapsed, Strad saw nearly crushed by an collapsed skyway wherein his mechanical fist was lifting it to prevent his own death. Tundra saw him and quickly brutalizes him by punching his face. Montero appears behind and shoots Tundra's shoulder and he warns to stay away from him. Hilux asks the reason why did they destroyed their base. Montero says that he did not also wanted the incident. Tundra farewell to his leader before they leave. Montero tries to help Strad but Strad insists that he could not make it and also the other side of the collapse skyway is starting to fall upon them. Montero mourns and still trying to help Strad over and over until Strad push him with the other hand letting himself die in a collapsing skyway. Montero still mourns right after. "They will all pay for this," He says to himself. The scene zooms out back in a hot speed pursuit. Ranger still running and dodging the missiles launching to him until he sudden rammed by Sierra. The one who missiles Ranger appears and it was Canyon wherein he was launching a shock missile to stunned Ranger down. Fortunately, a detonating bomb rolls beside him forcing to canceled the missile and instead he shield himself from the explosion. Slaught-X appears after the explosion and warns the GMC duo that the game is over. "You betrayed us" Sierra yells at Slaught-X after what he been done to them. The scene slows again to Sierra launching into his story before they came here. In a flashback, Canyon was having a negotiation of missiles & explosives to Slaught-X. They ordered another missile for more supplies. Then, Slaught-X warns them for not telling this negotiation to anyone but Canyon ignores it and instead he took the phone down. Sierra asks what does Slaught-X said to him and Canyon ignores again because he was worried that if someone knows about this. 1 week ago, Slaught-X, Sierra & Canyon meet to pick up their ordered missiles. "As again, Don't tell anyone" Slaught-X warns them again so Sierra aggressively asks why. "They will come for you and they will destroy your base," Slaught-X says before he leaves. The story jumps during Real Warrior where Sierra & Canyon was preparing for their task but suddenly a grenade thrown creating a massive explosion inside. Sierra threw out wherein he saw a massive destruction occurring in their compound. Canyon helps him to get up and help the others but it's too late. In 5 minutes the compound was completely destroyed with a massive rocket & grenade explosions. Canyon saw his brother D'Nali obliterated by a rocket. Sierra thinks that there is someone betrays them and says that he will pay for this. Since their weapons are already gone, Canyon gets his last weapon in his basement and they leave to seek revenge. While walking, Sierra receives a call from Navara. When he heard about the amuelette, He tells to Canyon that if he wants to bring his brother lives back and also tells that he already figured it out who betray them. Canyon downloads the tracking device system in his phone right after. They reached the skyway and saw Ranger running. In the present, Slaught-X admits that he plans it all because he wants to avenge his bestfriend. Canyon says that it was an accident but Sierra threatened him that his life is over now. Slaught-X told Ranger to run wherein he shoots a missile to Canyon letting Ranger run again. Sierra rammed him while Canyon wakes up and shoots back again. Ranger continues avoiding all the shock missiles upon him and suddenly someone shoves him and when he stood up he saw Ser Vanz. "Watch your back" Ser Vanz yells to Ranger before he got rammed completely by T. Warrior. Navara appears behind Ranger and commands T. Warrior to destroy Ser Vanz. T. Warrior says that he can assume with that. The scene slows once again to him launching into his story before he came here. Back again in Real Warrior, Fortuner & T. Warrior got caught by Navara. T. Warrior told Fortuner to run wherein he engage Navara but once again his feet got cursed preventing him from moving. Navara says that he can't escape the darkness before he knocks T. Warrior down. STX tries to find Fortuner but he fails instead he went back to Navara and told that they have a problem. All of them went back to the hideout, T. Warrior wakes up tied again and his iron fist was magnetized. T. Warrior warns Navara that he will pay for this but Navara says it's too late wherein he injects a Doomsdeath's curse turning T. Warrior into a wild one. Fortuner saw the changes of T. Warrior wherein he got warned that he is next but Navara tells him that he is already next to be like him. In the present, When T. Warrior enrages back to Ser Vanz, Navara once again tries to get the amuelette inside his body but fortunately, someone helped him again and it was his former partner BT-50 wherein he reflects the sunlight straight to his face forcing Navara to vanished for an escape. Ranger thanked him and wondered how does everyone know that he is in danger. BT-50 tells that all of them received Navara's call saying that the amuelette lies on you and the tracking device was also sent later on. Ranger runs back again with BT-50. While running, He remembers the time he saves BT-50. The scene slows once again to BT-50 launching his story before he came here. In a flashback, The Dooomsdeath invades the Mazda U-Base to gather resources. They force them to gave resources or else they all of them will die. When they didn't tell where are the other resources, Navara executes them one by one. BT-50 seen behind the wall but Ranger caught him and instead of bringing him to Navara, He let him go. Until suddenly the base explodes out of nowhere creating a massive destruction of the base. The Doomsdeath defend themselves by Navara's barrier while Ranger nearly hurt after being thrown. BT-50 stands and quickly ran to make an escape but Escape caught him. Ranger begs to let BT-50 because he is just an innocent one. Escape granted him and let BT-50 to run in the distance. "From now on, We don't accept mercy," Escape tells to Ranger. In the present, An incoming police helicopter was seen and it's targeting Ranger. "Get Down!" BT-50 yells at Ranger. The scene moves into the Ford Headquarters Tower, Armageddon was still thinking why Ranger brought the hell in Ford Intl. Base. Head of Ford, Flex tells that he needs to punished wherein he commands Edge to sent a police to arrested him. He showed the profile list of Ford members wherein Armageddon saw Ranger's surname is different from now. Armageddon says that there is something wrong to Ranger right now. Slaught-X tries to get back on his feet but Sierra knocks him down once again. Sierra grabs Slaught-X' missile launcher and aimed him. He warns that his life ends here. When he shoots the missile, an electrifying dagger thrown to the missile causing an explosion. Canyon pushed Sierra to avoid him from the explosion. Trail-B appears and helps Slaught-X to stand up. When he stood up, he realizes that Sierra & Canyon are gone. He asks Trail-B where did they go. Trail-B thinks that they decided to follow Ranger again. Until they heard a tremendous impact near to them. Ser Vanz saw fighting against the raging T. Warrior but the Navara's curse is too much powerful so he got beaten up continuously. When Ser Vanz knocked down, T. Warrior smashes his face to the ground repeatedly. "Your life ends here, Vanz. Any last words?" ''T. Warrior says to bloodied Ser Vanz. "''Goodbye." ''Ser Vanz replies. T. Warrior does not know that he was setting up in Ser Vanz' plan. He stepped back and the dagger triggers on the ground electrocuting himself. A red target focused to him and a sound of missiles launched heard. He tries to escape but the electricity was continuously flowing through his iron fist. Until the missiles slammed into him causing a tremendous explosion and his death. Before the missile explodes to T. Warrior, Vorg saw dashes quickly to save Ser Vanz away from the explosion. When they are all in a safe place, Ser Vanz thanked Vorg for saving him. Slaught-X tells that Ranger is still in trouble. "''Let's end this." ''Ser Vans says to them. In the halfway ending, BT-50 decides to take down the helicopter one by one leaving Ranger again while Tundra & Hilux, Sierra & Canyon are caught beside them. D-Max shows around and swings his chain to protect Ranger when Amarok is aiming to destruct them. When all of them are about to enter the tunnel, D-Max makes a collision by destroying the tunnel but he got dragged away from the tunnel by Tundra & Hilux after. The inner tunnel starts to collapse creating a massive erosion and blocking the roadway. Pickup Details * The details will be finalized after the sequel, Midnight Chaos. Deaths * D'Nali ''(Flashback) * Tacoma * Strad * T. Warrior Promotional Material Posters COTP2.jpg|Clash of Pickups 2 Poster COTP2Teaser.jpg|Clash of the Pickups 2 Teaser D-MaxTeaser.jpg|D-Max Teaser StradTeaser.jpg|Strad Teaser